De cómo todo pasó
by Kisara Jackson
Summary: Desde que Kimiko se convirtió en la tutora de Tsubasa todo cambió.


**Super campeones no es mío.**

* * *

**De cómo todo pasó.**

**Cap único.**

Para Tsubasa Ozora no había nada mejor que el fútbol, sentir esa sensación que provocaba jugar tan espléndido deporte le gustaba y más estar en compañía de sus amigos; cuando entró en primero de secundaria creyó que todo estaría tan bien como antes, que estaría con todos —sobre todo con su mejor amiga Sanae— pero, de pronto, conoció a una chica que también le gustaba el soccer, su nombre era Kimiko Kurokawa y era un tanto tímida y torpe pero sabía dónde estaban sus ideales.

Kimiko era pelinegra con ojos verdes y la mayor parte de su tiempo se la pasaba dibujando. Tsubasa la conoció en el primer receso que tuvieron, le habló como haría con los nuevos sin embargo ésta se levantó y —con cortesía— se fue después de disculparse; a Ozora le pareció medio raro ese comportamiento pero no debatió, no la conocía. Luego de que culminaran las clases se fue a entrenar con sus amigos.

No se percataba que, en secreto, Kurokawa seguía a Ozora para verlo jugar al soccer. Simplemente a la muchacha le encantaba ver cómo pateaba el balón y hacía goles, la amistad de éste por la chica llamada Sanae le intrigaba y, con lo percetiva que era, se dio cuenta que estaba enamorada del joven jugador, no era como si le importaba la verdad; también se percató que él sólo amaba al soccer y que sería descabellado pensar que se fijaría en alguna chica. En fin, la rutina se repitió cada día: terminaba las clases, Tsubasa se iba a entrenar y Kimiko lo seguía. Hasta ahí no había ningún problema.

Hasta que un día terminó pillada por Sanae, quien la encontró cuando se cayó —por tratar de escapar— y le preguntó con algo de codescencia qué hacía allí; Kimiko no pudo contestar y simplemente se fue. Sanae la tachó de maleducada y, como era de esperarse, prefirió no comentarle nada al chico que le gustaba; no le dio la impresión de que fuera algo medianamente importante.

Un año después de ese acontecimiento las notas de Tsubasa bajaron considerablemente y Kimiko fue asignada como su tutora, ella era muy buena en las matemáticas —que era donde Ozora tenía muchos problemas—, las sesionas al principio no fueron las mejores por distintos motivos pero, con un poco de esfuerzo, el terminó comprendiendo el concepto de algunos términos y se hicieron más cercanos, llegando al punto de ser amigos; casi faltado una semana para el exámen de reposición que tendría que hacer Kimiko le preguntó si podía ir a verlo prácticar, él aceptó con su habitual actitud. Al día siguiente Kurokawa llegó a la práctica y estuvo casi todo el tiempo cerca de Tsubasa —para disgusto de Sanae, quien no la quería tan cerca de "su" chico—.

Kimiko era muy observadora y naturalmente no pasaba por alto el comportamiento de Sanae: reacio. No le tomó la debida importancia y continuó manteniéndose unida a Ozora, con quien descubrió que tenía varias cosas en común. Gracias a la tutorías que le daba se convirtieron en mejores amigos, llegando a tal grado que se contaban todo lo que les pasaba; Tsubasa era despistado pero no descerebrado así que le comentaba el extraño actuar de su "amiga", Kimiko respondió sin darle ninguna pista sobre el amor unilateral de ésta.

Así pasaron un año: Ozora y Kurokawa congeniando; Sanae tratando de alejarse de su amigo y de Kurokawa, quien le caía para nada bien.

En ese año, que fue donde Sanae dejó a Tsubasa tranquilo, Kimiko se volvió aún más unida al chico; al final del año se habían enamorado del otro y acabaron siendo novios —cabe recalcar que Sanae se alejó totalmente de su amigo por ese hecho—, la familia de ambos aceptaron el noviazgo y les dijeron que fueran felices —Tsubasa recibió la advertencia de no tocar a Kimiko hasta el matrimonio—; su novia aun conservaba la tímidez que la caracterizaba y eso se le hacía tierno a Tsubasa.

Ozora prosiguió jugando fútbol y Kimiko se convirtió en gerente, no era tan buena como las otras pero se fue aclopando —a Sanae le rechinaron los dientes al ver esta acción—; unos años después Ozora se convirtió en el mejor jugador mundial y Kimiko en su prometida. Seis meses después se casaron y dos años pasaron para que Kimiko saliera embarazada, la pareja tuvieron unos hermosos gemelos —que nacieron el día del final de las Olimpiadas—. Sus nombres son Shun y Asaki.

* * *

**Y, aunque el One termine hasta aquí, esta hermosa historia continua *.* Alías, ¡verán más fics sobre Kimiko-chan y Tsubasa-kun! sin olvidar a Shun-kun y Asaki-kun; sinceramente Sanae se quedara solterona (no pienso ni emparejarla con un personaje ni crear uno, no~ "_mejor solo que mal acompañado_", ¿verdad? ;D). **

**Sobre las otras parejas canon, las respetaré; sólo el Sanae x Tsubasa-kun no (me cae re mal tanto la parejita como uno de sus integrantes cofcof_LainsufribleymolestadeSanae_cofcof).**

**Eso es todo xD**


End file.
